Too late
by moonlightfaery
Summary: What if Jacob never made it to Bella in time when she jumped from the cliff? What if Edward watched her jump but couldn't save her? What can you say when things don't go according to plan and time is racing away. BellaEdward. Warning character death.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while. This is my first fan fiction and it's pretty short because I'm not yet sure how to do a longer one ! Enjoy xx

Too late

"Bella! Bella! Look at me!" screamed Edward

He was too late. He'd seen her by the cliff edge what seemed like only moments before, standing firm against the raging winds. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her dark hair swept back from her face revealing her smooth pearly skin and an expression that Edward had never seen her wear before. It seeped through all of her features, her stance, her lips, her eyes… it poured from her eyes. What was it?

Pain?

Sadness?

Happiness?

Finality?

She jumped. Edward broke off his thoughts and raced after her, towards the plunging cliff, but he was too late.

He hadn't expected her to jump.

He wasn't prepared.

Even at his super human speed he was too slow . Too late.

Bella hit the rocks.

By this time he was beside her , pulling her across the water to the dry sandy beach. Keeping her head raised above the raging waves and praying to any God who would listen that Bella would survive.

"Bella! Bella! Look at me!" screamed Edward

Bella opened her eyes, just enough to see the face of her angel in front of her.

"It worked" she breathed

"What? What are you talking about Bella? What worked?", he begged while trying to evaluate how badly she was hurt. It wasn't good. He knew enough about medicine and humans to know that when the list of things not broken is smaller than the list of things that are that you should prepare for the worst.

Bella coughed, allowing a small trickle of blood to escape from her mouth. If Edward's heart was beating then, it would have stopped.

"You're here, I can see you, you… you… I'm so glad to see you, even if you are a product of my dying mind…" she chocked out before another coughing fit took over.

"Bella I'm real! I'm here. I came back, I should never have left you, I was a fool. God! It killed me to be away from you. Every second, of every day I thought of you. I thought… I thought that by leaving you alone, you would live the life you were supposed to live! But I see now that I was wrong. What have I done" he cried.

Bella stared at him in shock. She believed him entirely. She didn't know how or why she did after believing for so long that he didn't love her but somehow seeing his heart broken face, cry words of pure and total regret jolted her heart back to life.

"You have done nothing" she protested, "look what I've done! You've came back …to watch me die…"

"You will not die here Bella Swan" He interrupted " I'll carry you back and.."

"No, Edward you can't move me… and by the time you run for help and they get here… I'll be dead…Oh god, I'm going to die" she cried as she suddenly understood her situation clearly.

"NO! NO!, There has to be a way .."

"There's not Edward. It's done" she breathed

Edward held Bella close to his chest as tightly as he could without hurting her and stared hard into her eyes as if he could will her better.

They both knew he would trade his life in an instant if he thought, for even a second, it would save her.

A lonely thought crossed his mind that obviously had escaped Bella in her distressed state.

Make her a vampire.

No! He wouldn't. He couldn't. It was better for her to die a human than live as a vampire, it would be unthinkably selfish for him to condemn her soul to the same hell he sought escape from for his own .

It meant that he would loose her. His mind could barely grasp the concept. He had only just got her back! He knew though that it was the right thing to do. The only thing he would allow himself to do. Bella interrupted his thoughts.

" I'm not sorry you know. I wouldn't have traded a single moment of my life with you for a longer life, even this one" she laughed sadly "I love you more than I'll ever be able to tell you"

Edward never broke his gaze into her watery eyes as tears that spilled down her face. He saw was pure love in them . The same love he knew shone from his own.

"I.. I'm so sorry Bella, I love you with everything that I have… but.." he screamed, "my love has destroyed you"

"No, Edward! Do not blame yourself. I need you to survive. I need to know that your ok out there, somewhere, living, surviving!"

" How can I survive without you" he said kissing her forehead and slowly breathing in her sent. He felt her heartbeat beneath his hands. It was slower now. She was leaving him.

" We will be together again, someday" Bella mumbled into his chest

Edward looked away for the first time.

"Bella, where your going… I can't follow. People like… things like me don't go to heaven, we…"

"Enough! I won't go anywhere you wont" she shouted, using up too much of her rapidly fading strength.

" Shhhh Bella" he whispered "You must my love. One as perfect and pure as you has a place up there"

"If I'm so pure and p…" a coughing fit interrupted her again and her heartbeat faded a little more. If Edward could cry he would be hysterical by now, but he could not, he could only stare at her with a face that echoed the shattered heart he carried within him.

When Bella could breath, she continued.

" If I'm what you say then I guess I have quiet a barging chip and I say, where I go you go" she started at him hard. " Believe me we will be together again. If there is an afterlife I will be there waiting for you. I will wait forever for you Edward"

Edward held her tighter as her heart beat slowed to a barely detectable thrub in her chest.

"And…and if there is nothing …" she began to sob.

"There is" he said sternly, forcing her to believe that she would survive in some way.

"but if there isn't" she continued "I'm so thankful for ever second I spent with you, I am so happy I got the chance to see the bigger picture in our world, to understand a little more and to feel over powering, mind blowing love. Most people …live their whole lives and never… never catch a glimpse of any of that" she smiled, "I had it all"

With that Bella took her last breath, heavy with Edwards sent.

He held her body close to him until the sun set and he heard the soft steps of the wolves in the distance. It took all of his strength to loosen his grip and let her body lie alone on the sand. But he did.

The wolves were looking for Bella.

He found strangely, that within the deep whole that was now his heart , he knew Jacob would not find Bella on the beach.

Bella had left this world and moved on to the next. She had taken his tainted soul wrapped in her own, to a play where they would be safe.

A place where they could be together again. In time

But for now, all that remained was the broken body on the cool sand in which Bella Swan had lived.


	2. The End Of All Things

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or any of it's characters , they belong to Stephenie Meyer and I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

NOTE: I wasn't actually planning to write another chapter to this story but I've decided to give it more of a definate ending, I'm not ure if it's a good idea or a bad idea so I would love your feedback!

The End of All Things

The world was falling.

Like a great warrior in his last battle , the earth fought against death with each of it's final breaths.

But it would fail. It was too old now to truly fight anymore, all it could really do was accept it's fate graciously and pass from this life to the next. The humans of the earth did not see it this way. They ran, they screamed , they fought, they cried, they prayed.

Every single living person on the earth was trying to find a way to escape the fate that had chased at their tails for so long. Like the mouse from the cat- the cat would catch up eventually.

A boy stands by an ancient grave of one who's name has long since faded. Moss, leaves and age have worn it away until it looks more like a rock, hidden away in forgotten meadow.

He does not run, nor scream, nor cry, but smiles.

"Our time has come Bella" he whispers " I have waited, oh, how long I've waited"

He sits by the grave and looks around happily at the scenery around him.

"I kept our meadow exactly as it was before, a haven from a corrupt world. So much has changed Bella, the world is such a different place to the one you knew, such a terrible place, but not for much longer. I suppose I should thank the humans for ending it's life, for it means that finally I can be with you again"

" I did as you asked Bella, I survived! And it nearly killed me" he laughed darkly " I wandered through life like a lost shadow without you, I cannot lie. I never loved another, never held another since that fateful day , what was it ? A thousand years ago ?"

Edward looked up at the blood red sky. Won't be long now he thought. The humans screamed but Edward did not hear them tucked safely away in their meadow.

" In some respects am glad I lived a little longer, I have so much to tell you Bella! So much I have seen. So much I have learned" he yelled " but I am so, so tired Bella, so tired, all I want is to curl up into eternity with you."

He looked harder at the sky, more closely, as if he could look through the clouds and into the heavens above to the face of his angel.

"Will you still remember me my love? I would have come to you sooner but I feared that ending my own life would place another barrier in my path to reach you " he spoke softly " I am as good and pure as a monster can be!" he laughed " it is the best I can do. I hope it's enough"

The sky burned, the air boiled and the trees bent towards the sun. The light was slowly fading and the earth became still and for the first time Edward was afraid. He lay down on the grass beside his dead loves grave and he prayed as he had the day she died.

From across the meadow a light flickered. A tree shivered and a figure appeared, breaking the stillness of the place. It glided towards the laying boy who was completely unaware of it's approach and crouched down beside him.

It smiled and Edward opened his eyes.

"Bella…"he breathed . She smiled a brilliant tear filled smile in return and held out her hand to him. He took it and stood up so he could look directly into her eyes.

"You are more beautiful than I remember, I..I…" and in that second Edward realised that he was doing something that he had not done before. He was crying. Bella reached up and wiped his tears away with her soft pale hand.

"As if I could ever forget you my love, I have waited for this moment all of my life" Bella began " the moment when we can finally be together… forever"

Edward pulled her close to him and kissed her a kiss to make up for a million missed kisses. He breathed in her sweet scent that he had dreamed of for so long and found that it no longer burned him. He held her face between his hand and he cried tears of pure joy.

"We must leave now Edward, we wouldn't want to keep everyone else waiting now would we?" chided Bella.

From across the meadow, in the spot where Bella had appeared, Edward could see the smiling faces of everyone he had ever loved beckoning him towards them.

And then they ran, hand in hand towards the family they loved, to a place where they would never be apart again.

Please review! I want to learn from my mistakes :) x


End file.
